


"Please Listen to Me-"

by wottertrainer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wottertrainer/pseuds/wottertrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji brings home a new cat and Yosuke is NOT happy. Drabble meme given by missoyashirou on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please Listen to Me-"

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble meme given by missoyashirou on tumblr o3o/

They’ve been at it for ten minutes. Souji brought  **another**  cat home with him and Yosuke’s just about had it.   
  
"Souji, we already have two, this is getting ridiculous and expensive. it’s bad enough you carry cat food in your bag, but letting them tail you home is fucking unacceptable!" The brunet-turned-blond hisses, and Souji has that damned guilty look on his face.   
  
"She’s not a stray,Yosuke, and it’s only for a week, now If you’d let me expl—"

"No, Souji. The first cat was only staying a ‘week’ and she had  ** _kittens under the bed at one in the morning a month later_. ** It was hard enough finding homes for them, she just HAD to have five kittens and it was hell feeding six cats, Souji, You know we don’t have the money for this.” His voice was getting louder as the argument escalated, and Souji was shrinking further into his seat on the couch, holding the calico close to him, the cat hiding in the young man’s arms. 

"Yes, I know ,but like I’m trying to say—"

"No, Souji, you don’t know, my boss is allergic to cats and I can’t keep going to work with Mai and Shiemi’s fur all over my clothes, she’s complained twice already and she’s not gonna be happy with this, dude." 

"Yosuke,  _ **please listen to me**_ —”

"Screw this. I’m going out, I need a smoke." Yosuke growls, grabbing his coat and putting his shoes on, tripping over one of the cats and smacking his head on the door, and he curses, loudly and continuously, so loud Souji’s expecting a call from the neighbors any second, and the door slams so harshly the room shakes. 

Souji sighs, looking down and petting the cat in his arms. 

"It’s alright, Nena, he’ll be nicer tomorrow." He says, thinking about the cat’s owner and sighing. A week won’t end soon enough. 

Yosuke returns home a few hours later, drunk and wreaking of cigarettes and beer, and Souji’s there to welcome him home and put him to bed. It isn’t till the morning after while Yosuke’s crabby and hungover that he explains the situation, and Yosuke’s still not happy he didn’t ask first, but he sets food out for the cat for the rest of the week and does a bad job of hiding the fact he’s sad to see her go when her owner comes for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i'm kida just going through all of my drabbles and souyo works on my tumblr and uploading them here bc i like some of them a lot vuv/


End file.
